


演出之后

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	演出之后

昏暗的后台，彭磊乖乖地跪坐在地上，双脚还微微分开，像个跪在主面前虔诚祈祷的少女。

就算是一个一米八的大男人以一个乖巧的处子的姿态给自己下跪，庞宽也没有因此展显出过多的表情。他微扬起下巴，低垂着眼，冷淡又带着些挑剔地欣赏彭磊的表现。

彭磊拉开庞宽的裤链，掏出庞宽的阴茎握在手里，上下撸动了两下。庞宽的性器生得很标致，笔直的茎身上嵌着个饱满的茎头。彭磊看着咽了咽口水。他张开嘴将它含进了口中。

庞宽的尺寸不小，彭磊含起来有些费劲。他嘬吻了一口庞宽的龟头。然后偏了偏脑袋开始一下一下地舔起了庞宽的茎身。彭磊吐出舌头自下往上，在茎身上游动。

彭磊像条小狗刚得了根舍不得啃的肉骨头，只忍心一口一口地舔一舔，含一含。这样的动作无疑只能算是隔靴搔痒，惹得庞宽不得发泄，心火更旺。庞宽挺了挺腰把性器往彭磊嘴里顶了进去。

彭磊让这一下呛得鼻子发酸。连带着眼角都开始泛红，一副快要啜泣的模样。庞宽顶不耐烦见他哭，庞宽皱起了眉，绷起一张俊脸，更显他的下颌角锋利。

彭磊知道庞宽这样是腾起火气了。他不敢再磨蹭，将整个阴茎含在了嘴里。他上上下下地吞吞吐吐，时不时在嘴里用舌头勾一下龟头的形状。

庞宽看着彭磊甘愿用喉咙接纳他，心里也为之一动。就算彭磊也不是什么好嗓子，但不管怎么说他这大舌头主唱向来是爱惜喉咙的，他甚至都不怎么沾烟酒。

彭磊是个做任何事都认真专注的人。任何事，当然也包括口交。彭磊一下一下地饱含着庞宽的性器，甚至记得用舌头垫着点牙齿，以防磕到庞宽。

庞宽让彭磊口得差不多快到了。他情不自禁地加快了速度顶胯。彭磊让庞宽突然激烈地顶弄，呛得不知所措。只能半眯着小眼睛，张着嘴，容忍庞宽的突入，眼角都逼出了泪花。

庞宽抽插了几下，他强迫自己退出来没射到彭磊的嘴里。但是欲难自制，他哆嗦着射了出来，迸溅在了彭磊脸上。彭磊让这一连串动作打懵了，还没回过味儿来，精液就糊了满脸。雄性的腥膻味熏得他头脑发晕，他鬼使神差地用指头沾了沾脸上的白浊，放进嘴了嘬了嘬。

庞宽再也绷不住冷脸，他拉起彭磊，亲吻上彭磊刚口交过他性器的嘴，舔食着彭磊脸上他刚射出来的精液。

彭磊的眼镜上布着庞宽的精液，一片白茫茫的，他也就没能看到庞宽此刻的表情了。所以他想象庞宽正在怀着满腔的爱意吻他，他沉浸想象中，又乖顺地闭上了眼。


End file.
